Catching my love
by Taybay279
Summary: When the war is over, and everyone is at peace, Rukia decides to stay and live with her friends in the world of the living. Now that the war has passed, will Ichigo and Rukia discover a connection between them, that was always there before? or will jealousy and fear keep them apart. (IchiRuki) SPOILER ALERT. If you havn't seen the last episode of bleach, there will be spoilers.
1. Chapter 1: Sleepy eyes and Saki

Even from the top of the great building, Ichigo could hear the thunderous noise of the rejoices of the crowd below. Sitting pretzel legged on the ground, he watched the crowd around him move. So much was happening, bottles popping, laughter, a party. Ichigo had fought Aizen only yesterday. Though he had weakened the tyrant during their battle, Kiske Urahara was the one who had really defeated Aizen. Ichigo, still, had received a large amount of credit.

The orange tinted field around him kept him from celebrating with the others, but it was absolutely necessary. The field was the work of Orihime, and she was "healing" Ichigo. A while ago, Aizen had discovered that Orihime Inoue's powers did not heal, but revered time. On any object she wanted. She could even bring people back to life. That's kind of what she was doing. She was bringing Ichigo's soul reaper powers back to life.

After losing them when battling Aizen, Ichigo was turned into an ordinary human being. Orihime had worked, precisely, 24 hours to bring Ichigo's powers back, and the process was close to complete.

He could already feel the connection with his Zangpaktoe and his rashi filling him up.

Ichigo was almost done. He was almost himself again. He turned to look at Orihime. The poor orange-brown haired girl looked terrible. With no sleep she had produced large purple bags under her hazel eyes. Her hair was plastered to her face due to sweat, and she looked as if she desperately needed food and water.

_She's so delicate. I should've never let her do this._ Ichigo thought to himself. In an instant, their eyes connected and the orange-y force field opened on Ichigo and enveloped back into Orihime's hairpin.

"Am I done?" Ichigo asked, slightly surprised. He didn't FEEL done yet.

"Yep." Orihime sighed and stood. Ichigo stood with her. "It'll take a few days to get back to your full potential. Just rest." The sleepy-eyed Orihime breathed. She swayed for a moment. Ichigo snorted. "YOU rest." Orihime nodded loosely with half open, half closed eyes. Ichigo didn't know if she'd registered his words and put a large hand on her rounded shoulder. "Find Rukia." He spoke to her face as clearly as he could. "She'll find a nice, quiet place where you can sleep."

Orihime took a moment to soak up the words, and then stumbled off to find Rukia. As she disappeared into the crowd Ichigo turned the other way and laughed silently to himself. Orihime was a ditz sometimes, but she had a good and loyal heart.

"HEEEEYYYYYY!" A man's voice rose up from behind Ichigo, and a familiar hand touch his broad shoulder. Ichigo turned and half smiled. Renji was smiling like an idiot with a cup of Saki (Japanese alcohol) in his fist. "Hi Renji." Ichigo said in an amused voice. The red haired, eyebrow tattooed man returned the half smile. "Your hair got longer." Renji observed. _He's defiantly had one too many._ Ichigo thought to himself. "You look older with it long." Renji concluded. "I fought Aizen, and lost my soul reaper powers. It was stressful to say the least, maybe THAT'S why I look older." The men exchanged a breathy laugh.

Then Renji's expression turned serious. "What're you going to do now?" He asked in a concerned tone. "Spend time with my family. Go back to the world of the living." Ichigo replied with a shrug. Renji's face fell downward a little. "You mean you're not staying here, in the Soul Society?" Ichigo could feel Renji's dismay, or maybe it was because Renji was a little drunk, but for some reason, something inside Ichigo pitted Renji. Ichigo laughed once and smiled. "I'll come back and see you guys." Renji smiled and nabbed a cup of Saki from a passing-by young man, who was clearly not old enough to drink. The boy looked as if he was about to protest, but then decided better and walked away.

"I'll drink to that!" Renji said and handed the stolen cup of Saki to Ichigo. They clanked their cups together and took a sip. Renji had managed to guzzle the whole cup down, while Ichigo took one sip and grimaced at the bitter taste.

"Mmmm!" Renji exclaimed. "That's some good Saki." Ichigo smiled, big and fake. "Yeah." He choked out. "Um- ah- I-If you'll excuse me for a moment." Ichigo backed politely away from Renji and speed walked towards the nearest restroom. But, being in the captains' building, he had no clue where that was! All he knew was that he wanted to pour this disgusting Saki down the drain and he desperately needed to take a leak.

"ICHIGO!" Just by the sound of that voice, instinct triggered Ichigo to turn around. Rukia Kuchiki was standing behind him. "Why'd you send Orihime to me?!" She yelled at him. Obviously upset. "I had to flash step all the way from here to my house…AND BACK! Flash step may be easy for YOU, Ichigo, but for SOME of us, it's a little more difficult!" Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows. "Why'd you do that?" Rukia huffed and rested her weight on her right hip. "There are people partying EVERYWHERE! It would've taken me DAYS to get to my house!" Ichigo let her catch her breath. He studied her small, petite figure. "What're YOU lookin' at!?" Ichigo felt his ears burn slightly. "Nothing." He replied as fast as he could.

"ANYWAYS." Rukia continued. "Orihime's sleeping at my house now, so don't worry about that anymore." Ichigo smiled at her. He didn't know _why_, exactly, but it came so naturally.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Boomed and old, shaking voice behind him. _Why the hell is everyone on my ass today!?_ Ichigo screamed in his head. The party was silenced for a moment. When Ichigo turned to face the voice addressing him, the crowd around them began to whisper to one another. "Head Captain Yamamoto." Rukia addressed the old, wrinkled man with infinite respect. "Sir?" Ichigo replied. The hunched over man took in a breath. "As head captain, I have a proposition for you." Yamamoto let his words resonate in the air, then took another breath. "For your heroic actions and abilities unlike any other, I'm offering you a spot as Captain of Squad 13." Many gasps where heard in the room. Rukia's violet eyes widened. _Squad 13! That's the highest squad! _She thought to herself, shocked at what was happening.

Ichigo's chocolate eyes widened as well as Rukia's. "S-sir." Ichigo stuttered in shock. "I-I'm flattered, really." The faint smile on the head captain's face faded. Ichigo thought about the current squad captain, Jushiro Ukitake. That was Rukia's captain! What would happen to him? Ichigo didn't even WANT this. The soul society's dynamic design didn't fit him well. "But I'll have to turn down your offer." Ichigo concluded. More whispers. "I want to live in the world of the living, peacefully, with my family. Sir." Ichigo finished.

"I have to say, I'm disappointed in you Mr. Kurosaki." Captain Yamamoto sighed and shook his head. "I was hoping to have you as one of my captains." With a slow blink, Ichigo and the Head captain exchanged a look, then the elderly man hobbled off to the nearest table of Captains.

After that, the party regained life. Rukia slapped the back of her hand on Ichigo's bicep. "Ichigo!" She hissed, wide eyed. "You just turned down an offer that would've changed your life forever!" Ichigo smiled. "But I don't _want_ my life to change." He lulled. His comment left Rukia speechless for a moment. "Don't worry." Ichigo smiled bigger and showed his teeth. "I'll come back to visit you! I'll even stop by the Kuchki clan mansion." He laughed.

_I'll come back and visit you._ The words floated in Rukia's mind. "Ichigo." She said, giving him an urgent look. "I have to tell you something." Ichigo's happy face contorted into a serious and concerned one. "What's wrong?" He bent down to try to look directly into Rukia's eyes. She denied the eye contact and looked down towards the wooded floor. "I-I'd like to stay in the world of the living." Rukia started, licking her lips, which had recently become dry. "If…"- she looked upwards into Ichigo's warm, amber eyes- "If that's alright with you and your family."

Rukia had grown quite attached to the Kurosaki family. And to Ichigo. Especially to Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled so warm and so comforting, it was impossible for Rukia not to return it. "Of COURSE you can!" Ichigo half laughed. Rukia began to smile uncontrollably, and squealed. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She was so overjoyed. Flutters in her stomach began. As much as she loved her older stepbrother, Baykuya, Rukia could not live in that big, empty house with him again. In the world of the living, she had a family. Chad, Uryu, Orihime, and Ichigo! Especially Ichigo. They really where family to her.

"Excuse me for a second." Ichigo said gently to Rukia. He as he moved around her, she had a sudden urge to hug his muscular body, but fought the urge.

Ichigo had spotted the bathroom! _Damn it! _He thought to himself. _If I don't get in there soon, I'll piss my pants!_

Luckily, he made it to the restroom in time.


	2. Chapter 2: Orange hair and a white moon

A yellow ray of sunlight opened through the large glass window. The light shone through Ichigo's eyelids and woke him. It was, possibly, the most peaceful awakening he had experienced in a long time. He enjoyed it. Ichigo sat up in bed, wearing only the black baggy pants of his two-part soul reaper uniform. He rubbed his face in an attempt to wake the rest of him up. Standing, Ichigo yawned and padded barefoot to the tall glass window, stretching his arms and legs. Last night was the best sleep he had gotten in months.

The view from the Kuchiki mansion was breath taking. For miles, all Ichigo could see was green, rolling fields. Light pink cherry blossom trees were lined up in neat little rows along each first story window, including Ichigo's window. He had forgotten, the soul society's seasons never changed. _It must be at least January in the world of the living. _Ichigo concluded. _I hope Karin and Yuzu remembered to wear their coats. _He rolled back his broad shoulders and turned towards the door of his empty room. The Kuchiki mansion was far too big of a building to be so empty. As Ichigo opened his peach-colored, sliding door, he collided with a body. "Oof!" was heard and the busty orange-brown haired girl was forced back a bit. "O-oh I'm so sor-" Orihime brushed her hair from her eyes and looked up at the body she had run into.

_Ichigo!_ Her mind screamed in fear and joy. Her brain tried to make her mouth move and work correctly, but it wouldn't go! _Say something! Say SOMETHING damn it!_ She yelled at herself in her mind. Seeing Ichigo's shirtless body just about shut off all her body functions. Strong, hard muscles under soft looking, sun kissed skin.

"Orihime?" His voice broke her from her mind block. "Huh?" Dazed, Orihime tried to re-focus. "Did I hurt you?" Ichigo asked with concern-filled words. His shaggy orange hair rested upon his eyelashes. God, did her make her knees weak. Orihime plastered a smile and laughed nervously, as an attempt to mask her over flowing emotions. "I-I'm fine. Really Ichigo. B-but thanks!" She stuttered over her phony laughs. With another laugh, she briskly passed Ichigo and continued down the hallway.

_She still hasn't gotten enough sleep has she?_ Ichigo addressed and began to wander through the long hallways of the Kuchiki household. Was this really how Rukia used to live? With all this empty space? It was horribly depressing. The thought even began to sadden Ichigo, and then his sadness was pushed aside by the thought of her living with him and his family. He began to smile and warmth filled his body. He didn't now why, but he didn't linger on the subject. She'd be happier, and he would get to live a semi-normal life again. But something's where bound to be different from the life he once had.

For one part, the discovery that Issin, Ichigo's father, had once been a soul reaper had shaken Ichigo to the core. And now that Karin had found out about soul reapers, she was bound to one-day figure out that her big brother and his friends had saved her life. Yuzu was still oblivious, but it was better that way.

Ichigo had been thinking so much that he hadn't realized that he had wandered into the enormous kitchen. It was empty and a mess, it looked like everyone had already eaten._ How long was I asleep for?_ Ichigo wondered. He padded to the table, where he spotted a rice cake and various other uneaten foods. Ichigo ate his breakfast in silence and it began to depress him. Ichigo was sick and tired of being lonely. _Where the hell is everyone?!_ And as if by magic, Ichigo heard faint footsteps hurrying down the hallway, as they increasingly got louder, he jumped around the table and into the doorway to see who it was.

"Ichigo?" He turned. Rukia was wearing a lavender dress along with grey leggings and a light blue zip-up jacket. She looked rather comfy in her white hat, scarf, mittens, leg warmers, and dark brown, ankle-high laced boots.

"What're you _wearing?"_ Rukia asked Ichigo in a thoroughly confused voice. Ichigo immediately felt slightly self-conscious. Rukia examined his shirtless body. A strange, nervous fluttery feeling began to rise in her stomach. In surprise and fear of the new, and unknown feeling, she suppressed it.

"W-what're YOU wearing!?" Ichigo managed to spit back in defense. Rukia blinked at him. "We're going to the world of the living today, remember? It's cold there, why haven't you dressed yet?" Ichigo's stomach plummeted. "WHAT?!" He was turning frantic. "W-when are we leaving!?" "They're opening up the Senkaimone in about 10 minutes." Ichigo slapped a palm to his forehead. His eyes widened in stress. He had no human clothes to wear and going into town wearing a soul reaper uniform was far from sane.

"Calm _down_!" Rukia sighed, annoyed with Ichigo's state. "I have clothes. Boy clothes." Ichigo stopped freaking out just long enough to look at Rukia with a questioning expression. "Don't judge me!" Rukia defended herself. "I got them for Bayakuya if he ever wanted to travel to the world of the living!" At her sudden out burst Ichigo backed off the flaming girl and blinked once. "Follow me, you idiot." Rukia huffed and began to guide Ichigo through the twists and turns of the Kuchiki mansion. When they'd finally got to the room Rukia was looking for, they entered silently. The room was dark and empty, just like every other room Ichigo had seen. Rukia walked over to a cabinet and pulled out faded blue jeans and a white sweatshirt.

"I think this'll fit you well." Rukia said, holding up the men's apparel. Ichigo walked towards her and took the clothing. "Change in here." She ordered and began to leave. "WAIT!" Ichigo yelped. Rukia turned, half in and half out the doorway. "What about my uniform?" Ichigo asked softly, a bit intimidated by Rukia's annoyed expression, which was new to him. He'd never felt bad about annoying her before.

Rukia sighed and rested her weight on her right hip. "I guess I'll get your _damn_ shirt you left in the guest room, and when you're finished dressing, we can stuff your uniform in my suitcase." "SUITCASE?!" Ichigo question-yelled. "Of course!" Rukia huffed. "I'm moving in your house, _idiot." _With an insult, she slammed the door and Ichigo jumped at the sudden noise.

He muttered curses to himself as he slipped off the uniform pants and pulled on the jeans. They felt so strange to him now, like he hadn't worn them in ages. As he slid on the warm, off-white sweatshirt, he realized that he'd felt bad about yelling at Rukia. She'd gotten under his skin again. He _hated_ it when Rukia got under his skin. _I got to stop letting her do that._ He promised himself.

After Rukia had retrieved Ichigo's uniform shirt, she speed walked down the hallways, heading towards the foyer, where Chad, Uryu, Orihime, and Baykuya where waiting. The feeling that had attacked her when she was with Ichigo began to gnaw at her insides. The feeling was unidentified and the fact that it was mildly enjoyable scared her even more.

When Ichigo had found his friends, they where anxious to get back to the world of the living. There was a private Senkaimone in the front of the Kuchiki manor. When the group had reached it, the guards opened the giant gates and the portal was ready. After Uryu, Chad, Orihime and Ichigo had thanked Bayakuya for his hospitality, Rukia walked towards her brother, standing only inches away from him. She cleared her throat. "Goodbye Bayakuya." She blinked. Bayakuya's facial features stayed unmoving. "I'll come back to visit." She added uncomfortably. "I'll m-" "RUKIA!" A man's voice from above their heads yelled. Simultaneously, they all looked up, to see Renji descending. He clumsily landed to Rukia's left. "Rukia!" He yelped, as he got up and staggered towards her. "I-I came to say goodbye." "Ren-" Renji cut off Rukia once more by roughly, pulling her into his chest and hugging her. "Goodbye." He said softly. Rukia was extremely uncomfortable. Renji was significantly taller than Rukia and was hugging the tops of her shoulders and most of her neck. "..G-goodbye Renji." Rukia struggled for air. Renji caught on and quickly let her go. "Rukia, c'mon!" Orihime yelled in a slightly impatient tone. "well.." Rukia said at last, smiling at both Bayakuya and Renji. "goodbye." And she turned and hurried off to her friends. As they Senkaimone gates closed, Rukia turned to look, one more time at the world she was leaving behind.

The Senkaimone was programmed to open in Kiske Urahara's shop. As it did, the group of friends caused a ruckus of yells and laughs and cheers. No one was in the shop at the moment so they began to walk to their houses. When Ichigo emerged from the shop, he laid his eyes upon the most beautiful town he'd ever seen. While walking along the cold sidewalk with his friends, the wind chapping their lips, he was filled with happiness. The first to leave for home was Uryu, then Chad, Orihime reluctantly peeled off next, till it was just Ichigo and Rukia. They didn't say a thing to each other. Nothing was needed to be said. Both where enjoying the peace of Kurakara town.

Ichigo looked down at Rukia for a moment. Her eyes where bright and filled with excitement, she had her scarf pulled up to her nose, and with her free hand, she dragged the light brown suitcase. The image caused Ichigo to smile, and his insides warmed again.

At the sight of the hospital-house building, Ichigo began to run, the faster he ran the closer he was to happiness. Rukia tried to keep up, but the weight of the suitcase held her back. When Ichigo managed to ring the doorbell, he was tackled. Not by his father, but by his sisters! He got to his feet and was hugging each in one of his arms. Yuzu was in tears yelling "I'm so happy you're home Ichigo! I missed you! You had no idea what it was like without you!" In the other arm Karin was yelling "I missed you, ya big old fart face!" Rukia smiled at the warm, family moment. She was standing in the middle of the Kurosaki's stone walk way. Yuzu and Karin looked up at her in unison. "Rukia!" They shouted together and squirmed from Ichigo's grasp. Once their feet hit the ground, they ran to her. "Are you moving in with us?!" Yuzu asked-yelled from all the excitement, eyeing Rukia's suitcase. Rukia smiled bigger than she ever had before at the young, sandy haired girl and nodded.

"Ichigo." Issin addressed his son warmly. "Welcome back." Ichigo was pulled into a surprise embrace from his father. "It's good to be back." Ichigo sighed, overwhelmed with happiness.

Yuzu had prepared a special 'Welcome back' dinner. Chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, rice, and a drink of their choice. "How was the trip, Ichigo?" Karin asked with a mouthful of chicken. _Trip?_ It, then dawned on Ichigo. When he had to leave for the war with Azien, he had to tell his family that he was leaving on vacation. He feared he'd never see them again. Ichigo smiled wide. "It was awesome." Ichigo concluded. The lies where necessary.

Rukia took in the smell of warm cooked food and sighed. This was a beautiful moment. She'd never felt like this before. So…happy. She was hearing Ichigo talk about how he went swimming with barracudas and went skiing. She paid little attention to the story, and more at Ichigo's features. His hair had grown so long. It now was resting upon his eyelashes. She didn't now why she was so hostile with him back at Bayakuya's house. She began to feel bad. Rukia felt the need to reach out an touch his broad, muscular shoulders, and back. Touch the back of his neck and the nape of his orange hair. The fluttery-nervous feeling came back up into her stomach. She crammed a big piece of chicken into her mouth to kill the feeling and began to pay attention to the story being told.

"Then I saw this gigantic moose!" Ichigo exclaimed, Yuzu gasped in surprise. "I wish I had a camera." Ichigo continued shaking his head. "Then I came back, cuz I missed you guys some much." Ichigo smiled and looked at his family. Karin yawned. "Gosh, I think I'm gonna hit the sack." She said, pushing her chair out and walking towards the stairs. Issin cleared his throat. "why don't we _all_ get some sleep?" Yuzu began to clean up the table. Rukia felt sympathy for the pre-teen and began to clean as well. "No, no, no." Issin told the girls in a voice full of warmth and comfort. It gave Rukia a feeling of such peace. "_I'll_ clean up. You kids head off to bed, you too Ichigo." Ichigo blinked his chocolate eyes and realized how tired he really was. They all exchanged sleepy goodnights and traveled up the stairs. As Yuzu, Rukia and Ichigo turned separate ways down the hallway, Rukia felt as if there was something she wanted to do before falling asleep, but as soon as she hit the pillow on the extra bed in Yuzu and Karin's room, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Ichigo closed the door to his room. _His room._ He almost felt like crying, at first it didn't feel real, being back home, being with his family, being in _his room._ But he was seeing it, touching his desk lamp, his bed. _His bed._ He'd forgotten he had a room, a desk lamp, a bed. He cared less about the jeans and sweatshirt he was wearing and climbed into the warm, soft, fluffy bed. His hair fell side ways and he looked out his window to his right. The moon. A full, bright, white moon. Ichigo wanted to stare at it forever, but slowly was engulfed by sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Burned lungs and flutters

When Rukia's eyelids fluttered open, a pulse of fear ran though her body. She didn't know where she was! Sitting up in bed, her violet orbs scanned the room. This was Karin and Yuzu's room. The girls were nowhere in sight, but their beds where unmade, so they were sleeping in here. Rukia gracefully slipped out of bed, noticing that she was wearing Karin's yellow pajamas. Rubbing her left eye, she walked out of the room, spotting Ichigo standing above the staircase. "What are you doing?" She asked him, as she padded across the hall. "Waiting." Ichigo breathed tiredly, with a smirk on his lips. "For?" Rukia questioned. She felt her stomach get warm at the sight of Ichigo. She tried to suppress the feeling again, but this time it fought back, growing in her, leaving her breath uneven. "Apparently, Yuzu, Karin, and my dad are planning surprise for us." Rukia looked directly into Ichigo's amber eyes in sudden, overcoming, excitement. "We're not allowed downstairs yet." He concluded, looking into her eyes. He began to feel woozy. Like life was in slow motion. Rukia smiled and he was attacked by the need to reach out and touch her. As he started to extend his hand towards her body, a voice called from downstairs.

"You can come down now!" Yuzu's sweet, honey-like voice called from the lower part of the house. Ichigo and Rukia thundered down the stairs and turned a corner that led to the kitchen. Both stopped, dead in their tracks. The table had eggs, bacon, pancakes, syrup, milk, and as the center piece, there were about six presents wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper. "W-what's this?" Ichigo said, his face looking, almost, hurt. He stepped towards the table, while Rukia followed close behind. "You weren't home for Christmas." Yuzu said gently. There was a moment of silence between the family. "Come and eat." Yuzu sighed. At that, everyone grabbed a chair and sat at the large wooden table.

After the presents had been unwrapped, (Three for Ichigo, and three for Rukia) and everyone had eaten, Ichigo started conversation. "What did you guys want for Christmas?" Ichigo looked at this two younger sisters. The girls exchanged a pained look. "What? C'mon!" Ichigo pressed. "What did you get? What did you want?" His smile was beginning to fade. Pain entered Rukia as she saw Ichigo's smile contort into a questioning, almost frightened, face. Yuzu blinked gently. Ichigo put down his fork. "What's wrong?" He asked in a worried tone. Karin began to speak. "Ichigo…the only thing on our Christmas lists…was you." Ichigo stuck to his chair and his stomach plummeted. _I've let them down._ He thought. _I've disappointed them! I've been a horrible big brother!_ The feeling of shame sickened him as it crept into his gut. Ichigo looked into Yuzu's bright eyes, then Karin's. He tried to speak. "I…I guess you didn't get what you wanted." Ichigo whispered, almost too quiet to hear. "I'm sorry. Excuse me." Ichigo hung his head as he pushed away from the table. "Ichigo." His father tried to speak. "It couldn't have been helped." Ichigo ignored his father and walked out of the room. The family stayed quiet and frozen. Silent tears ran down Yuzu's face, and Karin looked as if she was about to cry as well. The front door slammed shut. "He's going to leave again, isn't he?!" Yuzu wailed and began to sob loudly.

Rukia had never seen Ichigo so sad before. She had seen him, shocked, angry, even panicked. But not sad. Never sad. Her concerned eyes watched Yuzu's tears. She _wanted _to follow Ichigo, she _wanted_ to stop him. She _wanted_ to hug him until he felt better. _What the hell?!_ She thought to herself. _Hug him?! What's wrong with me?! _ She didn't want to make Ichigo's little drama bigger than it needed to be, but she _wanted_ to follow him. Remembering that Ichigo had left the house, panicked triggered in her and she pushed back her chair as fast as she could. "Excuse me Mr. Kurosaki." She tried to say as politely as possible, looking the man in the eye. He nodded, with a glint of something else in his eyes. Like he knew something, but there was nothing to know, Rukia was sure of it. What did Issin _think_ he knew?

Bolting out the front door, Rukia's bare feet where stung by the white, slushy snow. Karin's pajamas where made of thin material and Rukia felt the sting of the weather. Jumping over the Kurosaki's front gate, she looked left and right, down the street, searching for Ichigo. Traveling east, a tall, orange haired man walked. Rukia ran as fast as her small legs could carry her. "Ichigo!" She yelled to him, her lungs burning. He didn't respond. "ICHIGO!" She tried again. When she had finally caught up with him, she was cold, out of breath, and pissed. She grabbed his shirt sleeve and tried to catch her breath. "_What _the HELL do you think you're doing?!" She yelled at him. Ichigo sighed in despair. The last thing he needed was Rukia right now. The strange urges and feelings he was beginning to have around her messed with him. The warmth he felt around her began to mix with the shame he was feeling. "I-I don't know." He replied. Seeing her shake in the cold brought sadness into him and he began to feel protective. "You better go inside Rukia, you'll catch a cold." "I don't give a _damn_!" Rukia replied, still panting. "I'll go back inside if YOU do!" Ichigo began to lean towards her. "Rukia…" He started. She cut him off. "You can't just _leave_! You've been home for 24 hours and you _leave_ again?! I don't think so! Your family loves you so much! Stop being so self-absorbed and _listen_ to them! Do you know what your little drama caused?! Yuzu is crying her _eyes _out and Karin is hurt! So if your father! They think _they_ did something wrong! _Be_ with them! Be happy you can still be with them!" Ichigo gently touched Rukia's shivering arm. "Rukia please…you're freezing…" She shrugged his hand off of her. "Some of us can't be with their family anymore! Some of us have hardly any family at all!" Rukia's voice began o choke up.

Ichigo looked at her. Her violet eyes filled with pain, her small, delicate body shivering. He couldn't help himself. The urge was too much. He didn't mean to, but he bent down and hugged her. To shut her up, and to warm her. Rukia's voice caught in her throat and her body stiffened in the hug. Ichigo was warm and smelled like fabric softener. "Shut up." His voice was just as warm as his body. Hearing his voice Rukia relaxed. He let go of her and straightened back up to his normal height. "I'll go back inside." He replied softly. Rukia's stomach dropped at his voice and the fluttering him her stomach seemed to grow even more, she couldn't suppress it this time, even if she tried.

As they entered the warm house again, Yuzu was cleaning up. She said nothing, but as she passed Rukia, she thanked her with her eyes. Rukia returned a 'you're welcome' look and proceeded further into the house. As Ichigo and Rukia sat on the family's peach-colored couch in the living room, Ichigo began to realize what he was feeling. Rukia turned on the television set. Ichigo never thought he could feel this way, especially towards Rukia, but he was, and he didn't regret it. **eHe relH**


End file.
